


Money Where His Mouth Is

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage/X-Men, X-Men
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Winchester to put his money where his mouth is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Where His Mouth Is

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic!

 

  
“They don’t make ‘em like they used to.”  Logan said as he stared at the building behind him.

“The don’t party like they used to, you mean.”  Eliot said with a smirk towards the third man in their party. 

“Screw ‘em.  We can grab another bottle of Jack and head back to the motel.”

“Got some big plans there Dean-o?”  Logan asked, a smirk firmly in place.

Dean sauntered over to the Impala, resting back against the hood.  “Got some plans.  As for how big… we’ll have to see once we get there.”

Eliot laughed because even drunk and bruised from a fight, Dean Winchester oozed sex.

Logan wrapped an arm around Eliot’s shoulder as he leaned in close to Eliot’s ear.  “Think we should let him see for himself?”

Eliot nodded.  “Yeah, I think it’s about time for Winchester to put his money where his mouth is.”

Logan laughed.  “Or something like that.”

 

 

 


End file.
